Barack Obama (Family Guy Universe)
Barack Obama (born August 4, 1961) is the 44th President of the United States. He is the first African American to hold the office. Obama was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from January 2005 until November 2008, when he resigned following his election to the presidency. Obama was reelected to a second term as President in November 2012. Brian, and Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane by default, did a public service announcement in support of Obama during his 2008 presidential campaign. Peter references Barack Obama's Presidential Campaign's key words "Hope" and "Change" when he gives the homeless man "Hope" instead of change in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". President Obama appears in the performance of the song "Republican Town" in "Excellence in Broadcasting". In "New Kidney in Town", Chris Griffin is chosen to introduce President Obama at school after winning an essay contest, however, he and his sister Meg, the proper author, end up doing so. Obama arrives at James Woods Regional High School for the ceremony assembly, and performs "Honestly Sincere" in a golden outfit with a gold and black guitar. MacFarlane provides Obama's voice. In "Tiegs for Two", Brian pretends he has a friendship with "Barry" in order to impress Denise. "Cool Hand Peter" opens with a discussion of Barack Obama as part of Cleveland's welcome back to Quahog. The election of President Obama is mentioned as part of several milestones of the guys while sitting in their favorite booth at The Drunken Clam in "Herpe, the Love Sore" when it is taken over by three tough guys. Left alone with Chris' date Pam in "Baby Got Black", Lois attempts small talk by noting that she voted for Obama once. In an extended scene in "Stewie Is Enceinte", Stewie asks Dr. Hartman if they should send the bill to President Obama following his prenatal care examination. A cutaway to Obama shows him making one of his speeches about the benefit of the Affordable Care Act, commonly known as "Obamacare." He uses Stewie's persona of "Rayleen Griffin" as one of his examples of people who would benefit. In the audience, Stewie sits with Michelle Obama and asks to talk with her about the place where they have been given a room while in town. When trying to break in to his mother's old house to retrieve his teenage porn stash in "Peter, Chris, & Brian", Peter and they guys plan to wear masks of Obama until the suspicious homeowner finds them and invites them it to get it out. In "Underage Peter", Peter notes that Obama's daughters make it look easy to buy alcohol, referring to an incident in October 2015 in which Malia was caught playing beer pong.1 Brian uses Malia's name as part of his sound check in "The Boys in the Band". Category:Family Guy Universe Category:President Category:Black People Category:Senators Category:Lawyers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Secret Keeper Category:Democrat Party Category:Polynesian Category:Real People Category:Author Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Father Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Real People